My Pipes Need Cleaning
by crazy madness
Summary: Set right after the infamous snogging under a mistletoe scene in book 5. What is Harry and Cho's first kiss really like? Imagine it's hot and heavy, full of unbridled passion and desire...


Their faces were so close, Harry could see tear droplets clinging to Cho's eyelashes. She breathed deeply, outstretching the edge of her hand to brush his forearm.

Cho eased him towards her, capturing his slightly parted lips in a kiss.

Feeling the movement of Cho's mouth against his, Harry became slightly lightheaded. The raven haired girl slid her hands onto his neck as their lips locked together again.

Harry tentatively placed his arms around Cho's back, fingers intertwining with tendrils of her glossy, black hair. The kiss deepened, Harry's tongue sliding into Cho's mouth.

Arms now gripping each other more tightly, they kissed all the way up against the wall, sliding down to a seat on a pile of cushions. Cho groped at the knot on Harry's tie, and his hands rested on her waist. Every swirl of tongue and lock of lips inched their bodies closer.

With a flash of fabric, Harry's fingertips ghosted against the lower hem of Cho's skirt as she played with the top button of his white uniform shirt.

The mistletoe hanging above their heads seemed to bristle with symbolism as two sets of eager hands began to wander. Candles around the room simultaneously dimmed, casting shadows over the sprawling, tangling bodies.

Cho's hot breath tickled Harry's ear as he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, lips trailing downward towards her collarbone.

"Your skin's so soft..." Harry murmured into Cho's chest, index finger tugging the buttons on her shirt loose. She giggled and tossed back her mane of curls.

"Harry, I love you," Cho whispered, a wide grin spreading across her lips. She slid her body on top of his, thighs wrapping around Harry.

He blinked at her from under his thick spectacles, breath caught up in his chest. "I love you too," Harry managed to choke out, now feeling Cho's body weight shift on top of his. He felt a pressure building in his pants region.

"Look," Harry gasped, pointing at a four-poster bed that appeared to have just conjured itself.

Cho laughed breathlessly, replying, "Wow, this room of requirement was an amazing idea, Harry. You're so smart!"

Cheeks flushing delicately pink, Harry nervously chuckled. "Yeah... erm, thanks."

Dimples forming at the corners of her mouth and dried tears staining her cheeks, Cho took Harry's hand. They shuffled over to the bed, sinking into the fluffy down comforter.

Their clothes seemed to slide off, crisp white shirts tossed aside like chocolate frog wrappers. Beads of sweat formed on Harry's forehead, the heat radiating from Cho's body fogging up the lenses of his glasses.

Minutes of arguably the best makeout session Harry ever experienced flew by, Cho's pouty lips locking with his as their limbs tangled. Cho's lacy black bra had been flung aside, her soft, round breasts being fondled in one hand as the other gripped the skin of her upper thigh. Harry had grown so hard that he feared his pants may split, and the added pressure of Cho pressing up tightly against him certainly wasn't making it any better.

Harry brushed hair away from her ear, whispering, "Cho, I wanna get with you..."

Her eyes burned with passion for him, lips slightly ajar as she breathed heavily.

"Then let's," Cho whispered back. A hand went trailing down Harry's bare stomach, fingertips ticking, until she gripped his hard-on. Jolt of pleasure shot throughout Harry as Cho rubbed his length slowly, sliding her body off his and using her mouth to work on his belt.

Harry found himself quite surprised at how quickly and efficiently Cho has gotten through his belt, button, and zipper and was now tugging off his boxers with just her teeth.

"_It must be because she's asian_," thought Harry silently.

Right on cue, the candles dimmed further until the jaunty yet curvaceous girl kneeling before him was visible only as a sexy silhouette. Cho placed her mouth over the tip of Harry's cock, tongue working in circles. Propped up on his elbows, Harry threw his head back and gasped as Cho took more and more down her throat, head bobbing up and down.

Body now quivering with pleasure, Harry's eyes were shut tight. He felt Cho take his length in her hands, positioning her now fully naked body on top of his. He glanced up at her brilliant form, head swimming with how bloody fit she was.

"Ready?" Cho said softly, her mane of hair already falling in tangles over her glorious chest.

Harry nodded eagerly, biting his lip and sharply drawing in a breath as Cho forced his entire cock inside herself.

Like a tight, most glove completely encompassing him, Cho began to gently sway her hips up and down. Harry pushed upward with each of her down strokes, watching the pained yet aroused emotions pass by the delicate features of her face.

Cho began to gasp and moan, hands pressing against Harry's chest as her hips pumped faster. Harry began to thrust as hard as possible, filling every inch of Cho and then some.

Her soft, round breasts now rose and fell with every heaving breath Cho took, involuntary shrieks and cries now escaping her lips. Harry felt his dick stiffen up more with every crash of her hips against his. Inches from release, His toes curled up, fingernails gripping the comforter.

Suddenly, Cho heaved herself off of him and burst into tears of hysteria.

"Wh-whatsa matter?" Harry gasped, springing up and placing an arm around her shoulders. She continued to weep.

"Y-you d-don't," Cho sniveled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry's hand moved up and down his shaft, trying to keep the erection going. "Don't what?!" he blurted out.

"You don't respect my needs!" wailed Cho, cueing another waterfall of tears.

"What are your needs?" demanded Harry exasperatedly, free hand reaching to affectionately stroke her hair.

Cho shuddered, sighing. "I need..."

"What?! What do you need?!"

"I need to be fucked from behind!!!" yelled Cho, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Why didn't you just bloody say so?" Harry muttered under his breath, reaching out to flip Cho onto all fours before gripping her shoulders and pounding his cock into her.

Cho wriggled and moaned, gasping and crying in ecstasy with every pounding stroke. Grunting, Harry pummeled into her has hard as he could, the rhythm of his loosely dangling balls slapping against her getting faster and faster.

The door to the room of requirement swung open. "Harry Pottah!!!" gasped Dobby the house-elf, his tennis-ball wide eyes studying Harry mounted on Cho. "What are you and Miss Chang doing?!"

A load shot out of Harry's dick, smearing all over the inside and outside of Cho's clit, straggling drops flying down onto the bed. Cho squealed and fell onto the floor, concealing herself behind a bedpost.

"DOBBY! GET OUT!" yelled Harry, scooping up the soiled comforter and covering himself.

Ears drooping, the house elf scurried out of the room, his cries of, "Dobby is so sorry Master Potter! Dobby must hurt himself!" fading off as he sprinted down the corridor.

Harry looked down at Cho, who had slumped onto the floor. A wide grin set on her lips, the fiest asian raised her hand and blew him a kiss. Harry leaned over and returned the gesture on the crown of her head.

"Maybe next time I'll think to conjure a lack on that door," he suggested feebly.

Cho shook her head, "Nah, I don't so much mind an audience!"

THE END.


End file.
